Forbidden Choices
by ChocolateDragon15
Summary: After finally going out with Kagome, Inuyasha does something that may drive her away from him forever. Plz R&R Chapter 7 up 121506
1. pained tears

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N: Hey this is my second Inuyasha fanfic! When I write like _this _the person is thinking.

Kagome ran through the forest in the rain. Even through the tears she knew where she was headed, towards the waterfall.

_"I have to do this now before…before he can catch up. He is a little 'preoccupied' right now, and the downpour will scatter my scent."_ She thought bitterly.

Water soaked clothes weighed her down, but Kagome never slowed down.

_"After all we've been through, he just…" _she began to think fiercely, _"no, eyes on the prize, none of this will matter in a little while. I'll make him pay!"_

She had just reached the waterfall when she turned around. The rain blinded her vision, and the clouds blacken the sky, but she knew he was there. 

_"If I don't hurry up he'll catch me!" _she thought.

Kagome took one last look back at the forest …and jumped.

He ran through the forest as fast as he could, _"How could I have been that stupid?"_

He had seen her before she jumped, and he paused to look at her. She still looked beautiful even though she had tears streaming down her face.

_"I put those tears there."_

Her skin was palled and she gave him a look that he had never seen before. She was so kind, caring, and innocent. She was way too good for him.

Then he smelt it, and his heart sang with despair. 

_"No, not now!" _his mind screamed.

Inuyasha flew down while fighting the wind from the storm and he made it to the bottom to find Kagome's blood everywhere he looked.

Kagome's body drifted into a cave behind the waterfall. As she got to her feet she noticed a gash in her leg.

_"Only a little further." _She cheered herself on, _"Kouga's den is only a little further on. I'll stay here for the night and then I'll have to make up my mind about…"_

Kouga nose was filled with an intoxicating aroma that was mixed with water.

He and a few wolf demons from his demon pack were sitting around a campfire before they went to bed.

One by one the others picked up the smell too.

"Kouga, I'll check it out." offered a wolf only a few years younger than Kouga.

"No, that's okay." Kouga didn't feel threaten by this unknown intruder; in fact, Kouga was drawn hypnotically to it, "I'll check it out."

Once he ran up to her, his eyes grew wide.

"What happened?" He inquired. Once he saw that she was soaked to the bone, her puffy red eyes, her palled complexion, and her gashed thigh, he scooped her up into his arms and ran back to his camp as quickly as he could.

Kouga ordered the other demons around to get something to dry Kagome off with, a fresh pair of new clothes and he ordered someone to wrap Kagome's gash.

"I'll watch over her tonight," Kouga said over protectively, "No one is to disturb me for any reason, unless that mutt comes around. If my woman is in this bad a shape he is to blame."

Kagome awoke at noon to find Kouga watching over her. Some of her color had returned and she was strong enough to walk around. 

She looked down at herself to find that she had on similar attire as Kouga, except it seemed to be specifically made for a female.

Kagome shivered and wrapped the thick, brown covers around her body.

"What happened?" Kouga asked without even saying "hello."

"All I really remember was that I was coming to the past to tell Inuyasha something…important," Kagome started, "Oh I was going to tell him that I took my entrance exam for high school. My marks were so high, one of the most prestigious high schools in Japan have accepted me. It's across Tokyo, though. It's a boarding school, so I would only get to come home on weekends and holidays. 

"I looked for Inuyasha all day for three whole days. He was gone. I snuck out of Kaede's hut while everyone was asleep, and I searched. Then the storm came and…" Kagome burst into tears.

A/N: Uh oh, what did Inuyasha do? Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Remember don't be stingy with reviews.

-Chocolatedragon15


	2. She's ALIVE

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: roses are red violet

~~~~~~~~~~~A MONTH EARLIER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kikyo gawped enviously at her reincarnated self from behind the thick protection of the trees of the forest. She didn't know what, but she knew something had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. She could see it in Inuyasha's golden eyes as he looked over at Kagome from time to time.

He was less uptight about his affection for her… well not really, but he was more affectionate with Kagome in front of their mutual friends then he ever was with Kikyo.

He would give her hugs, kiss her on the cheek in front of them, and on a few occasions they would hold hands while walking. If he had to leave the group for any reason, he would specifically ask Kagome if she wanted to join him. This may not have seemed like much to many, but coming from Inuyasha this was a big step in the right direction. 

When Inuyasha was with Kikyo, the village could hardly believe that they were going to get married. Inuyasha always treated Kikyo as if she were just a friend.

'Now here he is 50 years later…' Kikyo thought bitterly. Although she knew she was dead her stomach started to churn and she nearly attacked.

Just then a bluish aurora shone at the corner of her eye. She turned, and walked towards it. The light was a little more then a speck, but the speck played the most heavenly music that Kikyo had ever heard and it seemed the closer she got to it, was the more her pain for her lost love Inuyasha was assuaged. The light led her into a dark cave. The cave started to get narrower and narrower, and tortuous around and down, until it seemed that she was at the very core of the earth itself. 

The blue aurora led Kikyo into a room filled with gold treasure. In the middle of all the treasure, was a young woman, no older than Kikyo before she had died. 

"Come my child, you have been through a lot. My pet has told me so. I will right the injustice that has befallen you." the young woman said.

At this point Kikyo felt nothing and said nothing, she just looked around bewilderedly. She stepped towards the bed the woman was laying on.

"Your pet?" was all Kikyo could manage to ask.

"Isis (A/N: I-sis), the blue light that led you to my realm. She not really a light, just a baby dragon," the woman answered.

At this point Kikyo had finally composed herself into looking bemused. She asked very haughtily, "Who do you think you are, and why do you think I need your help to seek revenge?"

"I am Hathor the revenge demon. I was once revered, but now I have been erased from all Japanese myths."

"I have heard of you. If you're the demon I think you are you massacred many. Why should I trust you?" Kikyo asked eyeing Hathor skeptically.

"Even though I am trapped down here, I am not cut off from the outside world. I have observed you for some time now. You weren't fortunate enough to rest in eternal peace. You have to rely on petty souls to keep your form, your love has found another, and although you are strong, you are not as strong as when you were alive miko." Hathor responded calmly.

"All right, I want you to kill Inuyasha. Once he is dead, what is left of me can finally rest in peace." Kikyo blurted out.

After some time of silence Hathor spoke up, "I can't do that Miko."

"Why not!" Kikyo was ready to charge the bed. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to talk about Inuyasha.

"I can't kill him because you are still in love with him, some part of you still loves him, and you still feel like you own him. If I kill him I…" Hathor paused for a second to clear her thoughts; " I am also a love demon. A few centuries ago I was regarded as a love goddess. The one I love betrayed me and that is how I came to be a demon. I look fairly young, but I have been around since nearly the beginning of time.

"I can't kill him, but I know how you can get him back. I still have enough power to make you a living being again. It will be as if you were frozen in time. You will look as you did before you died."  
  
"What am I to give you?" Kikyo asked dubiously.

"I want you to split your reincarnation and Inuyasha up. I want you to take over your claim on Inuyasha. He is yours and yours alone. Your reincarnation has watched over him for too long." Hathor commanded.

"That's it?" Kikyo asked.

"I have chosen not to charge you for my services, to rid you of this pain because you remind me so much of me. If you feel that I have lied to you in some way you are free to leave. I will simply find someone else to avenge. My time is precious and I am a busy woman... er demon." Hathor was about to send for her minions to take Kikyo away when Kikyo spoke up.

"Wait, I'll do it," her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Hathor's face lit up with glee, "Great! Follow me and we will start the process now."

Kikyo lay in a golden sarcophagus with a white blinding light inside. The outside was written in a foreign language. There were several pictures of dragons and a reoccurring picture of a voluptuous young woman, whom Kikyo believed to be Hathor.

Two weeks later Kikyo emerged from the sarcophagus, and was immediately rushed into a fitting room until she was adorned with the finest clothes Hathor had to offer.

Kikyo wore a silk straight dress with red shoulder straps and a red embodied hem with a silk red obi and gold-colored zori.

"Go my child an make me proud. Get your love back." Hathor spoke gently into Kikyo's forlorn ears. With that, Kikyo bowed out and headed towards the field where she had left Inuyasha.

Isis cocked her head as she crept towards Hathor. Hathor glanced over at her darling and knew what Isis was wondering.

"The sooner Inuyasha and Kagome split up, the better. Not only does my golden portal show me what going on now, but it also shows me into the future. Sometime in the future Kagome shall give birth to a child of Inuyasha. Although the child will only be ¼ demon, she will be one of the strongest demons to have ever lived. Once I escape from here and become all powerful again, this child will kill me."

A young woman of 18 walked up to Hathor, "Wasn't Kagome's soul at one point Kikyo's?"

"Yes Nepthys, but the soul has had time to experience unconditional love and forgiveness, which Kikyo has never really learned. This child will only be born if Kagome conceives her. Kagome and Kikyo are very much the same, and yet different." Hathor answered.

"What do you want me to do?" Nepthys asked as she turned towards Hathor.

"Make sure Kikyo sticks to the plan."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG TIME! I took like a month off to relax and now I'm BACK! I know you're confused, but trust me everything will be explained later. *Holds out plate of cookies* "Come on you tasty crustations, come one who doesn't like a nice, soft, chewy cookie. Want one? All you gotta do is review. Flame me I dare you! I find it amusing!

-Chocolatedragon15


	3. First Encounter

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hah! Today is opposite day. I do own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was in a J.R.O.T.C drill team competition. My school got 1st place overall. I've finally had time to update my story. Yeah!!!!! I can't remember who asked, but yes I'm a girl. For those of you who were hoping for an Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic, sorry. It will start out that way. I will partner Kagome up with someone else because I feel bad for this other character because he'll never have a chance. you can have any kind of cookie ya like.

Inuyasha sat in the spring relaxing, demons had seemed scarce for the past two months and he and the gang had time to just hang around. 

Inuyasha didn't like it one bit though, if the demons were scarce here, that means they were somewhere else, and most likely joining forces, plotting, conspiring. He took this time to train; he only took time to unwind when Kagome was around.

He closed his eyes and thought back to that night that he told her he loved her.

Inuyasha had finally escaped from Sango, Miroku, Myouga, and the hardest to get away from Shippo so that he could be alone with Kagome. He had taken her to a large waterfall at sunset. The wind was light, but it blew her hair across her cheek anyway. Her eyes lit up and her smile made Inuyasha melt.

He inched closer to Kagome. His heart was pounding so hard, Inuyasha was sure it would burst out of his chest at any moment; he could hardly believe that Kagome didn't hear it. 

It would be dark soon, and tonight was new moon. He wanted to do it now; something in the wind told him that if he didn't tell her now, he'd never tell her.

"I should have told you before…" he started to get her attention.

She turned towards him at first in alarm, she was afraid something was wrong.

"I loved you from the moment we met." 

Kagome was about to laugh; Shippo or Miroku must have put Inuyasha up to this. Inuyasha must have something to gain. 

Kagome studied Inuyasha's face closely and saw that Inuyasha was being sincere. For a moment it scared her, then she looked up into his now velvet eyes.

They had spent that evening watching the stars (A/N: corny? I know, but admit it, it's sweet).

Then a smell reached his nose that confused him. It was a smell halfway between Kagome and Kikyo. Come to think of it, it smelt a lot like Kikyo did when she was alive, but not quite.

Inuyasha quickly got dress and went to investigate. At first the scent seemed to be coming from everywhere, but he almost immediately found where the scent was the strongest.

The area seemed to change into a misty garden. It started out as a maze. At the center was a young woman who Inuyasha couldn't recognize at first. Her hair covered her face and she was wore clothes similar of women at that time but the material and design was different. Inuyasha felt drawn to her.

The woman stood up a brushed her hair away from her face. In that instant, Inuyasha felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. It was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. She was silent as she closed in the 5 feet distance between them.

Inuyasha was too tongue-tied to speak. The woman caressed Inuyasha's cheek and drank in his scent, "Inuyasha." She whispered. 

"Kikyo, how? How do you have a soul?" Inuyasha managed to ask after he recovered from his moment of weakness.

"I will tell you everything in time, but I want to tell you how sorry for the way I treated you." Kikyo looked towards a row of roses, "You should try losing your soul, it does things to you." 

"I uh…" Inuyasha was at a lost for words. He was uncomfortable with the situation. He would rather be fighting than dealing with emotions. He sighed silently to himself, emotions were too messy and complicated to deal with on a regular bases.

"So your with Kagome now. Hopefully she isn't dumb enough to believe that you would betray her." Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha with affectionate and yearning eyes, " Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't have been dumb enough to believe that we had betrayed each other?"

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha was at a lost for words. In truth he had spent 50 years tied to a tree hating her, and when Kagome came along she was his prime focus. There were times though, that he did think of Kikyo, usually after he had just seen her.

Kikyo had seen a woman peer from behind a bush along with a blue speck.

"Inuyasha I think you should go now." Kikyo said quietly.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha started. He wanted to do something for her; he wanted to rid her of her pain, but he couldn't think of anything.

"She will be looking for you…Kagome. You should go to her now." Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised to find her crying. He studied her face pleading silently for something to prove her tears was false, but there was nothing, just tears and woe. 

He walked out silently as he had come.

After he was a distance away Nepthys came out of her hiding spot with Isis, "That was close."

"You work for Hathor, I've seen your picture on vases."

"Yes, I am her daughter. Your good I'll give you that, but you nearly blew it." Nepthys responded.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked. She had finally stopped crying.

"You were about to force him to choose between you and Kagome. How many time are you willing to use that before you get a clue, He will always say that his work with Kagome is not completed yet. You sending him away was a nice touch though." Nepthys replied.

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

"If it was difficult to choose between you and Kagome before, it's got to be ten times harder now, your human again remember. You sent him away to find his happiness with Kagome, which shows that you have 'evolved.' He still wants to find out how you obtained a soul, and the fact that you refused him will mess with his mind. It will drive him back here, trust me." Nepthys went on to say.

Kikyo looked out to the exit, where Inuyasha was only about an hour or two ago, "I hope so."

A/n: Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? I know I'm turning this chapter was fluffy, but I'm a romantic at heart. *Holds out cookies in front of readers noses*. I can't eat all these by myself; I'll share with anyone willing to review.


	4. Kiss me

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La la la! Not listening! I own Inuyasha…in my dreams.

A/n: Hey, hey, hey! I apparently can't count so lets pretend this is chapter 4 when it should really be chapter 3 (prologue is one I guess).

Miroku could tell something was not quite right with Inuyasha. Inuyasha took longer to bathe than usual, and he came back completely dried. The others shrugged Inuyasha's behavior off as Inuyasha being cranky, or as Kagome would put it, "Inuyasha woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

There was something the others were missing, something Miroku could sense. It seemed as if someone had undid Inuyasha's last 2 months of improvements. He seemed distant and would start to growl unconsciously. He no longer craved to be affectionate with Kagome, but he did walk along side her.

The group had stopped to eat lunch, and Inuyasha offered to find fish. Kagome followed from a distance. She figured it was pointless since she was still within range of his nose, but she needed to try something.

"Go back to camp Kagome." He called frostily.

"Are you okay? This morning you were fine and then…" Kagome started.

"Don't you have a test to study for?" Inuyasha barked at her.

"Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's brashness, "No, for once I'm free."

"Go write a love letter to Hojo!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha what is your problem? Hojo is just a friend you know that! How did he even enter this conversation in the first place?" Kagome was p'od now. Inuyasha knew that she cared more for him than Hojo, and yet, she couldn't figure out what he was getting at.

For a fleeting second, a pained look crossed Inuyasha's face that was immediately followed by a surge of anger.

Inuyasha got to his feet and raised his hand to hit Kagome before he realized what he was doing. (A/N: relax, he didn't hit Kagome, he just raised his hand as if he was going to ^_~.)

"I'm sor…"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as loudly as she could, "You know me better than that you jerk!" Kagome yelled as she stomped away.

After Inuyasha recovered and headed back to camp Kagome stayed as far away from him as humanly possible.

Hathor watched through the pool of water merrily, "This is better than celebrating my birthday! He only seen her once and he's screwing everything up. If you think things are tough now Inuyasha, wait till you see what I have in store for you!"

"You called for me mother?" Nepthys called.

"Yes I did. Inuyasha needs to see her soon. Have Kikyo meet him two more times. Let Inuyasha and Kagome make up before the Inuyasha sees Kikyo for the third time. After this Inuyasha and Kagome will break up, and their separation ever so yummy!" Hathor cooed.

That night as everyone slept, Inuyasha peered up at the stars. A blue light dashed front of his eyes and he went into pursuit. 

It took him the air round and round till it led him to a shallow cave. This cave, like the garden was crammed with flowers.

"Why have you come?" Kikyo asked in monotone.

Inuyasha just stood silently.

"When you get bored of one, do you switch to the other?" Kikyo asked.

Still Inuyasha stood silently.

"I need a favor Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke softly as she inched closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared into her eyes.

"I need you to kiss me, and if…if you don't feel the way you used to about me then I will leave you alone forever."

Kikyo was the one to initiate the kiss, but Inuyasha's knees nearly buckled and his heart beat faster and faster. Kikyo's hands went through his hair, and his lips reached her neck. He was about to bite her neck when he realized that he had nearly started the mating ritual.

Inuyasha shoved Kikyo out of the way and ran.

Kagome was back at camp, packing up her things so that she could head to the well. She didn't know what was wrong with Inuyasha, but hopefully by the time she got back he would be back to the Inuyasha she was accustomed too.

Sango had woken up and saw how frantically Kagome was packing, "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I just remembered that I am really LOW on supplies." Kagome said, which wasn't really a lie. "Besides, Inuyasha is hotheaded right now for some odd reason. I won't be gone for long, just long enough for him to cool down."

"I'll make sure you make it safely to the well." Sango insisted.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine alone." Kagome protested.

"I either go with you to the well, or you stay until first daylight hours." Sango replied firmly.

"Okay." Kagome finally gave in.

A/N: sorry it's been so looooooooooooong since I updated. I got stuck with a few competitions, F-Cat (if you don't live in Florida lucky you, and midterms all crammed in. I had no time to type (no, strike that. I had no time to myself.)


	5. shattered heart

Chapter 5

A/n: sorry I haven't updated, but I had a few competitions, F-CAT (If you don't live in Florida lucky you) and midterms all crammed together.

Kagome awoke from her bed in a pleasant mood. She had forgotten how comfortable a bed is while she was away. To make things even better, she was on summer vacation, and she had just finished her exams, which meant she had absolutely nothing to catch up on …for once.

Although Kagome would have loved nothing more than to stay in bed all day, she forced herself to get out of bed and to get dressed for the new day ahead of hers. _"After all," _she told herself, _"my high school exams should be coming in soon. I don't want to be remembered as the girl who found out her scores in her pajamas. I want to be reading or even better, I want to be with my family when I open my exam review."_

Kagome had just finished dressing and was downstairs eating breakfast when the mail had come in. Her mother's hands shook fiercely with anticipation. 

"Kagome open it," her brother, Soto, commanded as her mother handed her the envelope. 

Kagome didn't even respond to her brother. She held her breath and closed her eyes as she ripped the envelope and opened the letter.

"Dear Miss Kagome Higure, blah, blah, blah, blah. Oh I've found it! Due to your 96 percentile score that was based on all junior high students in Japan, you have been recommended to the finest high schools in Japan. Your junior high school will be paying half of your tuition as long as your grade remains above a 'C.'" Kagome read.

Her mother and brother held her close as her grandfather reached for the letter:

"The tuition will be paid as long as you attend a boarding high school. We are concerned about the number of days you miss at school and your lack of health. The boarding schools in Tokyo have the best clinics for your chronic illnesses.

Sincerely yours,

School Master Kaguryo"

"What?!" Kagome yelped as she grabbed the letter to read it. After a few minutes of pondering over the letter she stood up from the table, "I'll do it."

Soto looked at the school list, "there's so many, how can you choose?'

"Kakikra is suppose to be the best boarding school in all of Tokyo. I want to go there." Kagome said triumphantly.

"That school opens next month." Kagome's mother stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry, they get out for summer earlier than anyone else." Soto replied.

"I remember that school," Kagome's grandfather replied, " Even if they leave for summer vacation earlier, their summer is shorter than any other school, except maybe the universities."

"It's settled then, I will leave in two days to tell everyone in the feudal time and then I'll come back to pack." Kagome said with a hint of guilt in her heart. She felt like she was betraying her friends to find the jewels.

The two days went by quickly and soon Kagome was loaded up with supplies or her friends. It was the least she thought she should do. She had owed them that much at least.

When she popped her head out of the well she could tell she had chosen the wrong time to come. The sky was as pitch black as the tar used to pave the road. Rain was definitely coming. Lightening lit up the sky like a flashlight lights up a darken ally way. The wind howled and Kagome had to lean forward and use all of her strength to push her body forward. By the time she reached Kaede's hut she was exhausted.

"Come in, come in my poor child. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha are all here sleeping."

Kagome was soon in a deep sleep.

Hours after Kaede had fallen asleep an invigorating scent filled Inuyasha's sleeping nose. He got up and walked towards the door. He manage to leave without anyone stirring from their sleep. He entered a field that seem protected from the rain. Flowers circled around this stone that was just long enough for someone to lay down on. Sitting on this gray stone Waikiki herself with flowers in her hair and a white dress that hid her ankles.

"Inuyasha, when we kissed, I felt it and I know you felt it too." She whispered. It sent chills up Inuyasha's spine. 

"Felt what?" Inuyasha growled.

"Our old connection of course. The one thing we shared together that you haven't…never mind." Kikyo responded.

Inuyasha just growled at her ridiculous response.

"If you didn't feel any attraction between us, then kiss me again." Kikyo retorted. This time Inuyasha closed in for the kiss.

Kagome awoke to the most heavenly music she had ever heard to find a bright blue speck hovering just inches from her face. The blue dot danced around and then headed for the door with Kagome following hypnotically behind it.

The farther away from the hut Kagome got, the worst the weather got. Soon Kagome was crawling in the grass, barely keeping up. The dot led Kagome to an open field with flowers encircling a stone in the center. Kagome crept forward to see what was going on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called without audio. It had seemed that Inuyasha had already chosen a mate for himself and his mate was Kikyo. Kagome had even seen The bite mark on Kikyo's neck signifying that even if they were not done, they were mated for life.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called barely above audio. 


	6. decisions, decisions

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, couldn't I just have the writers work my story into the Inuyasha plotline instead of posting it on Fanfic. Come on people.

Kagome ran through the forest in the rain. Even through the tears she knew where she was headed, towards the waterfall.

_"I have to do this now before…before he can catch up. He is a little 'preoccupied' right now, and the downpour will scatter my scent."_ She thought bitterly.

Water soaked clothes weighed her down, but Kagome never slowed down.

_"After all we've been through, he just…" _she began to think fiercely, _"no, eyes on the prize, none of this will matter in a little while. I'll make him pay!"_

She had just reached the waterfall when she turned around. The rain blinded her vision, and the clouds blacken the sky, but she knew he was there. 

_"If I don't hurry up he'll catch me!" _she thought.

Kagome took one last look back at the forest as she called out, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" and then she jumped.

Inuyasha ran through the forest as fast as he could, _"How could I have been that stupid?"_

He had seen her before she jumped, and he paused to look at her. She still looked beautiful even though she had tears streaming down her face.

Her skin was palled and she gave him a look that he had never seen before. She was so kind, caring, and innocent. She was way too good for him.

Then he smelt it, and his heart sang with despair. 

_"No, not now!" _his mind screamed.

Inuyasha flew down while fighting the wind from the storm and he made it to the bottom to find Kagome's blood everywhere he looked.

Inuyasha searched all night long, but he couldn't find Kagome. The moonless sky and the murky water didn't help any. His head was hurting from having his head smashed into the ground from the "Sits."

In the morning Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looked as well, but Kagome was untraceable. The only sign of Kagome actually being in the water is that the scent of her blood still lingered in the water.

None of them could figure out what could make Kagome to jump over a waterfall. They all had a feeling that Inuyasha knew what was going on even though he said nothing. He seemed panicky, and he avoided the subject. Simply saying that Kagome "fell."

Finally Miroku had had enough, "Inuyasha what did you do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ back to Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome had just woken up for the first time since she broke out of her fever. She was adorned in clothing she had seen on the females of Koga's wolf pack. When she looked up she noticed that Kouga had been watching her.

"What happened?" Kouga asked.

"I don't remember much," Kagome cleared her throat, " How long have I been out?"

"About a week." Kouga said as he brushed Kagome's bangs back. 

"A week." Kagome repeated as she realized for the for the first time that her leg was wrapped around a wound.

"It's about time we start heading back to the well, your doctors can do more for you than I can." Kouga said as he patted Kagome's hand.

"No!" Kagome screamed fearfully. Once she was aware of how alarmingly high her voice was, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. This time her answer came out the way she normally spoke, "I mean no, I'm fine right here."

"At least let me get you back to your friends." Kouga said. He figured that right about now, even though he enjoyed her company, this would be the time when she would go back to be with her friends.

"I don't want to go back, Kouga. I don't exactly remember what happened to me a week ago, but I know that I just don't want to see any of them right now." Kagome answered.

"If you are to stay here, then you have to become part of the pack. You know that don't you?" Kouga replied as he looked into Kagome's light brown eyes.

"Yes, I want to join." Kagome answered back.


	7. Winter Heat & Bouncing Bundles

Chapter 7

Kagome sat with her back to the mouth of the cave on a frosty February afternoon. The

entrance to the grotto now adorned icicles that were cold enough to stick your tongue to. Kagome

was trying to spend as much time as possible away from the den as possible. It was the first time

since she arrived months ago that Kagome had felt uncomfortable among the wolf clan.

It was the beginning of mating season, and traditionally there was only one litter of pups… and

they belonged to the alpha male and female. Somehow in the months that Kagome had spent with

the pack, she had become the alpha female. It was a testament to Kouga's will, which was almost

unrivaled.

"A king deserves a queen," was his reply when she asked him to choose another female to be

in charge. "A queen must not only be voluptuous, but she must be clever and possess concealed

strength. She must understand the difference between a carnal relationship and an emotional one.

She not only represents herself and her pack, but she must teach the young pups what it means to

be the alpha female. She must be a cross between every man's desire and a saint. I have seen you

grow over the past few years. You've changed. You are my empress, my alpha female. You don't

give yourself enough credit."

Kouga brushed her hair away from her eyes as he smiled and looked into her eyes. It wasn't

that he was a bad guy. He was nice, compassionate, loving, protective, and handsome; but, there

was something about him that was missing. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was

that she wanted to spend as much of her time away from the den as possible, until mating season

ended and everyone went back to acting like themselves.

"Kagome, our children will have my quick legs, and fierceness, and your smile, eyes, and

brain."

"That's nice Kouga," she smiled awkwardly. _Three more months…I can hold him off for _

_three more months!

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with his head throbbing. Not just throbbing, but pounding. As he opened his_

eyes the room began to spin around until he was so queasy that he had to lie down and sleep.

When he awoke again, he found himself underneath dark satin sheets. He sat up and jumped

out of the bed with passion. The harder he tried to remember how he got there the fuzzier his

memory got.

"Ow!" the cry came from someone in another room. Inuyasha searched for the sound until he

reached a living room with a raven-haired woman in lavender nightie kneeling over something. He

was trying to creep into the room when a floorboard creaked under his foot.

Only when she turned around did he realize that the woman was Kikyo. Everything about her

had somehow changed. Even her aura, which should have been a dead giveaway to who she was,

was somehow different.

"Quiet, or you'll wake the baby. He bites in his sleep, just like his father," Kikyo moved so

that a bassinet was in view of Inuyasha. He made his way up to see the baby. The child had fierce

hair the color of clouds, and little claws. It was too late to try to remain quiet. The infant opened

looked up to reveal a set of radiant amber eyes.


End file.
